


easter morning

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina has a few surprises for Quinn on Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easter morning

When Quinn opens her eyes Easter morning, instead of seeing her girlfriend lying next to her, she sees a pink plastic egg on Tina’s pillow.

A curious frown creases her brow as her lips curve, and she sits up, reaching for the egg.

Something rattles inside, and she twists the halves apart, her smile widening at the pair of earrings inside, small sapphire studs.

Carefully closing the egg again, she throws the covers aside and stands to shuffle into the living room.

Tina’s sitting cross-legged in her usual armchair, and she smiles when she sees Quinn, murmuring, “Morning,” as Quinn steps over to her.

"Morning," Quinn replies, bending to touch a kiss to her lips. "The earrings are beautiful, thank you."

"I’m glad you like them, but that’s not all."

Quinn laughs as she straightens. “Oh, yeah?”

Tina hums as she leans over the side of her chair, and when she sits up again, there’s a small Easter basket in her hands.

Quinn laughs again as she takes it. “Did I just regress 20 years?”

Tina giggles. “Shut up, I thought it would be fun. There’s only five hidden around the apartment.”

"Okay, okay," Quinn says, smiling as she turns to stare around the room.

It takes a moment, but then she finally spots a lavender egg perched on the top shelf of the bookcase.

"Jeez, Tina, I can’t even reach this, how did you get this up here?"

"The stepstool, silly. It’s right there."

Quinn tugs it over and climbs on to reach the egg. It rattles when she grabs it, like the pink one did, but instead there’s a handful of M&Ms inside.

Quinn giggles and drops it into her basket before stepping back down to the floor and staring around the room again.

She spots a flash of yellow behind the TV, and bends, stretching her arm to the back of the cabinet.

"Tina," she grunts, "you could’ve made these a little easier to reach."

"Yeah, but I’m enjoying the view."

Quinn erupts into giggles, realizing that she’s bent over in front of Tina, still dressed in her sleep shorts, and snatches the egg from the corner of the cabinet.

Inside is a necklace, a glass rose-colored heart shaped pendant suspended from a length of black cord, and Quinn smiles as she lifts it out.

"This is so pretty," she murmurs.

"I had it custom made."

Quinn’s smile widens as she looks over at Tina. “It’s just Easter, how come you’re spoiling me so much?”

Tina just shrugs and smiles back, and Quinn regards her curiously a moment before adding the yellow egg to the lavender one in her basket.

There don’t seem to be anymore eggs in the living room, and Quinn wanders into the kitchen, spotting a blue one by the coffee pot with a mini chocolate bunny inside, and a green one nestled in the ice dispenser in the door of the freezer that has a rolled up gift certificate inside for a manicure and a pedicure.

"This is incredible," Quinn says when she returns to the living room, "but I wasn’t expecting any of this. I didn’t get you anything."

"That’s okay," Tina says, and Quinn thinks there’s a slightly nervous edge to her smile. "I know of something you can give me."

"Yeah?"

Tina nods. “Did you find the other eggs?”

"I just found four, you said there were five. Unless the one in the bedroom counted?"

Tina shakes her head, laughing lightly. “No, that one didn’t count. I have the last one. Come here.”

Quinn walks towards her, noticing Tina’s hands clasped in her lap, and when Quinn comes to a stop in front of her, Tina opens her hands to reveal an iridescent white egg.

"What you can give me –" Tina takes a breath, and then carefully twists the egg open before looking up at Quinn. "Is an answer. And I really hope it’s a good one."

Quinn peers inside the egg and her breath catches when she sees what looks like two rings, the basket in her hand slipping from her fingers to fall gently to the floor.

"Are – are those –"

"One for you, and one for me." She takes another breath. "Engagement rings. I – I want you to marry me, Quinn."

All Quinn can do for a moment is nod, and then she finally manages a breathless, “Yes.”

Tina stares up at her, tears quickly filling her eyes. “Yes?”

"Yes," Quinn repeats, briefly covering her mouth with her hands before letting them drop again to reveal her brilliant smile. "I want to marry you, Tina."

Tina stands quickly and slides her arms around Quinn, the plastic egg half still clutched in her hand.

Quinn hugs her back, closing her eyes as she rests her head against Tina’s, and then Tina pulls back, swiping at her eyes with her free hand before tipping the rings into her palm.

She separates them and slides one on Quinn’s finger, and Quinn smiles as she takes the other one to slide it on Tina’s finger. They’re simple bands, with small diamonds circling the top half, and while it’s not the kind of engagement ring Quinn always imagined receiving, she still thinks it’s perfect.

"It’s so beautiful," she murmurs, staring at the band on her finger, watching it sparkle in the morning light, and then lifts her gaze to Tina’s face. "I love it."

Tina smiles, lifting her hand to run her fingers through Quinn’s hair. “I love you.”

Quinn grins back and whispers, “I love you too,” as she dips her head for a kiss.


End file.
